All in Good Time (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Cody answers an important question during his first month in college.


**Notes:** We continue to keep the people in East Texas in our thoughts.

If you are willing and able to help, there are many organizations accepting donations including the Red Cross, All Hands Volunteers, United Way in Houston, local food banks in Houston, Corpus Christi, Galveston County, and elsewhere in the affected areas, the SPCA, the Texas Diaper Bank, and others. Links are available on our Tumblr page (mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com).

* * *

 _All in Good Time (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Standing at the stove, Cody gave the mixture of ground beef, pasta, and sauce mix a final stir before covering the pan and reducing the heat on the burner. He set the oven timer and put the spoon down on the holder, turning around just as Jacob wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jake, how's your homework going?" he asked.

"I'm done."

"Already?"

"I still have to do my reading minutes, but I finished my math packet. It was easy. My teacher says we got a little more review before we can start the new stuff."

"That's probably a good idea."

"Yeah."

"Okay, go grab your packet," Cody said, moving toward the kitchen table. "I'll check it for you while the Hamburger Helper is cooking."

Jacob's eyes lit up. "Is it the cheeseburger macaroni kind?"

Cody smiled. "Yep, your favorite."

"Yes!" Jacob cried, pumping a fist. He dashed back into the living room where he'd left his math packet and pencil on the coffee table and ran back into the kitchen, pulling a chair out at the table and sitting next to his older brother.

"Addition and subtraction?" Cody said, flipping through the pages. "You're right, this _is_ review."

"Yeah. I'm real good at adding, but sometimes I still forget the right way to borrow," he admitted.

"Let's see what you got." Cody took Jacob's pencil and started scanning the problems on the first worksheet.

Jacob bounced in his seat, bobbing his head and tapping his fingers on the table in a rough imitation of a drummer as Cody checked his answers, occasionally pausing to erase something that needed to be fixed.

Turning to the next page, Cody glanced at Jacob, his lip quirking in a half smile. "You're right. Sometimes you do forget the right way to borrow."

Jacob grinned sheepishly, and Cody ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry. We'll fix 'em."

Jacob nodded, and Cody went back to checking his answers. Rather than resuming his table drumming, Jacob watched his brother, teeth digging into his bottom lip uncharacteristically.

After a moment, he said, "Hey, Cody?"

"Yeah?" Cody said, his eyes still moving from problem to problem.

"Are you gonna move out?"

Cody's head snapped up and he looked at his youngest brother, his brow knit in confusion. "Huh?"

"From our house," Jacob clarified.

"Wha … where did you … no. No, I'm not moving out."

Jacob sighed, clearly relieved. "Okay. 'Cause I don't want you to move out. Not ever."

Cody couldn't help but smile at that before his brow knit again. "Why did you think I was?" he asked.

"Owen, in my class, he said his big sister moved out when she started college. And now _you're_ in college."

"Ohh," Cody said, nodding in realization. He set down the math worksheet and pencil and turned in his chair so he could face his brother more directly. "Sometimes people do move when they start college. A lot of people do, actually. They live in dorms at their schools, or apartments, or something like that. But I don't go to that kind of college. At least not right now. And I don't want to move," he said, giving Jacob a small smile. "Not yet."

Jacob smiled happily. "Good."

"But … you know, Jake, someday, I probably will move." As Jacob's smile dropped, Cody continued. "And so will Casey, and Dylan, and Kaitlyn, and you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, that's what happens when you grow up. You get your own place, or maybe you move in with friends, or you get married or something. Doesn't mean we're not still a family. It's just … families sometimes spread out."

Jacob paused, considering all this. He nodded slowly. "I guess I knew that." He looked up at Cody. "But they still love each other, right?"

"Of course."

"And they visit each other and hang out and help each other and stuff?"

"Definitely." He leaned down a little to look at his brother eye-to-eye. "No matter where I live, I'll always help you, Jake. Okay?"

Jacob nodded, smiling slowly. "Okay." He paused, then closed one eye, squinting at Cody through the other one. "But you're not leaving for a long, long time … right?"

Cody smiled. "Not for a while. You're stuck with me. That all right?"

"Yeah!" Jacob said with a toothy smile. Impulsively, he lunged toward Cody to wrap his big brother in a tight hug.

Cody smiled, hugging him back.

After Jacob sat down again, Cody glanced over at the oven timer and said, "Okay, back to this math packet. Dinner's almost done." He set about checking the last few problems.

"Cody?" Jacob said again after a minute.

Cody looked at him. "Yeah?"

Jacob paused, biting his lip, then said, "I don't want you to move out for a long, long time, but …" His voice trailed off thoughtfully.

"But …?" Cody prompted, raising an eyebrow in question.

"But when you do, can I have your room?"

Cody laughed heartily. "You may have to arm wrestle Dylan for it."

Jacob groaned, throwing his head back. "I can't beat him at arm wrestling." He straightened suddenly with an alternative idea. "Oh! I know! What about an obstacle course race?"

"He'd probably agree to that."

Jacob slumped in his seat. "No, that's no good either. He always beats me."

"I guess you'll just have to practice," Cody said, smiling wryly. He shrugged. "You got time. I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Jacob grinned happily, both at the thought of beating Dylan at an obstacle course race and that Cody wasn't moving anytime soon.

"But you know …" Cody began, one eyebrow lifting slowly.

"What?"

"After you beat Dylan … you'll probably have to beat Casey, too."

Jacob's jaw dropped. His chin fell to his chest as he heaved a huge groan.

"I'm doomed."

Cody laughed, shaking his head. "I don't know about doomed, but for now, let's just work on your subtraction."

Jacob straightened. "And you're gonna help me, right? Just like always?"

Cody smiled and gave his brother's hair a quick tousle. "Just like always."

* * *

The next day, Cody sat at a restaurant close to the Honolulu Community College campus. He looked up from the menu when the door opened and he smiled to see Steve striding toward him.

"Hey," Steve said upon reaching the table. He pulled out the chair opposite Cody and sat down, taking a quick drink from the water at his place.

"You sure lunch was okay?" Cody asked. "I know usually you've got a case …"

"Yeah, but we're waiting on some ballistics reports, and like Danny always says, 'Ya gotta eat,' " Steve imitated with a grin.

"I thought lunch would be a good time to meet 'cause I figured after being at work all day you'd want to go home and spend time with Angie and Catherine."

Steve smiled reflexively at the names, his face softening, and nodded. "You're right about that." He fixed Cody with a stare. "But don't ever think I don't want to spend time with you, too."

"I know," Cody said immediately. "I just figured this way you can do both."

Steve smiled again, this time gratefully.

"How is Angie?" Cody asked. "I haven't seen her since Catherine stopped by work last week."

"She's great," Steve said, beaming. "She's really smiling now, but she's got this intense face, too, when you're talking to her, like she's really listening. It's just like Catherine."

Cody grinned at the animation in Steve's voice.

"What?" Steve asked, noticing the amused look on the young man's face.

"Nothing," Cody said. "I was just thinking how …" He paused, his brow knitting slightly at a memory. "You remember when we were putting that stain and sealant on the deck a couple years ago? And Catherine came out and brought us lemonade before she left?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"That's when I noticed … how your eyes change when you look at her," Cody continued. "Or even when you talk about her."

Steve smiled softly.

"And now it happens with Angie, too," Cody finished with a smile, so happy for the man who was a mentor, friend, and father to him.

Steve's own smile seemed permanently in place given the topic of conversation. They paused briefly when their server appeared to take their order, Steve scanning the menu and quickly deciding on his meal choice.

Once the server had left, Steve said, "So how about you? You've got a solid week of school under your belt. How's it going?"

"Good," Cody said. "I mean, it's a lot of work, but … it's good."

Steve chuckled. "Lot of work, huh?"

"Yeah."

"But you like your classes?"

"Pretty much." At Steve's questioning look, he shrugged. "English and Math are just basic stuff, but you gotta take 'em, you know?"

Steve nodded.

"And I've got a Geography class and an Anthropology class that will fulfill some of my core requirements when I transfer to UH. Anthropology is actually pretty interesting so far."

"Good."

"But the best class is my Intro to Hawai'i Politics."

Steve grinned. "Of course. You've got a pretty good handle on that already."

"Yeah," Cody agreed, smiling. "But I think I'm gonna learn a lot, too."

"That's excellent."

"And I double-checked with my advisor that all my classes are eligible for transfer."

"I thought you did that on the website when you registered for classes," Steve said, his brow furrowing.

"I did, but I wanted to make sure."

Steve smiled and nodded approvingly.

"And Jadon and I went to this big welcome event they had in the cafeteria earlier. There were a bunch of tables set up with information on student organizations and where to get help on campus, that kind of thing."

"Good," Steve said, smiling. "That's great. It sounds like you're adjusting well. Still think you made the right choice starting at the community college?"

"Definitely," Cody said without hesitation. "For a lot of reasons," he added thoughtfully, his mind going to the previous evening with his brother. He took a drink from his water. "Jacob asked me yesterday if I was moving out."

Steve quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I told him not to worry because I was staying put for a while."

Steve nodded slowly, studying him. "Is that something you want? To move out?"

"Not right now. But … I don't know. Eventually. Jadon thought maybe in a year or so we could get a place or … or I thought maybe when we're done with school, Jess and I might … move in together …"

"Okay," Steve said. "Those are both good possibilities." He paused, sensing Cody had more to say.

"But for now, I want to stay where I am," Cody said, his voice certain. "I want to be around to help my family." He shrugged matter-of-factly. "It's … it's what I do. Mom's amazing, but she still needs the help, and this way she doesn't have to worry." He paused, but only for a moment before continuing. "And … and I don't want to put it on Casey. I know she'd do whatever needs to be done, but she's got so much going for her. Cross country now and track in the spring. Plus she loves her job at Food Land, and I remember how much I wanted a job when I was her age."

"You know there are options," Steve said carefully. "Catherine and me, the rest of the team … now Joseph and Elizabeth and Grandma Ang. And your brothers and sisters … they're growing up."

"I know. And sometimes it's still … kind of unbelievable that there are so many people around us who can help out. Who _want_ to help out."

"Believe it," Steve said earnestly. "Because there are." He shook his head. "Cody, it's amazing what you and your mom have done … what your whole family has done taking care of each other. Doing what you need to do to make the best life you can. Day in and day out. And I know you all will keep doing it. But never forget how many people around you care and how many want to help."

"Because that's what family does."

"That's right."

Cody nodded. "I know. I have to remind myself sometimes, but … I do know that."

"Good."

After a moment, Cody said, "You know, I don't regret taking care of my brothers and sisters and helping my mom. Not for a second."

"I know you don't."

"But I don't want my younger siblings to have to do what I did. Even though I know they would. And I know it's not the same as it was before because we do have people like you who want to help. But still … that's a big reason why I want to stay home." He paused for a beat, collecting his thoughts. "But you know what the biggest reason is?"

"What?" Steve asked, holding his gaze.

"It's hard for me to imagine not living with my family. I like it. It's what I know." He nodded and said, "Someday I'll move out, I know that. But not right now. I'm where I want to be."

Steve paused, seeing the certainty on the face of the young man who had always exuded responsibility and who continued to put his family first, not just out of necessity but also choice.

He nodded, pride and amazement combining as always when he looked at Cody. "You know what you want. That's not something every eighteen-year-old can say."

Cody looked down, a small smile on his face. He glanced back up. "You make it sound like I've got everything figured out. I don't."

"Not everything, sure, but … when it comes to this, you know what you want. And you've got good reasons. That's important." He smiled. "As for the rest … all in good time."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

Thanks, as always, to Mari and Sammy for the wonderful feedback and love.

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your generous and heartwarming support.

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
